inlinehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Westminster Blizzard
Westminster Blizzard - A Rocky Mountain Division - PIHA team. History: Founded in the 2005-2006 season, the Blizzard were part of the PIHA Western Expansion program iniated by CJ Yoder (son of founder Charles Yoder). The first season was fairly successful for the Blizzard, however the team lost in the first round of playoffs. The Blizzard managed to win the division with a 32-19-8 season and 43 points. The season yet again ended with disappointment as they lost to the Pikes Peak Prowlers in a three game series for the Divisional title and the chance at conference finals. To read more about the Westminster Blizard, and its minor league affiliates, please see the Blizzard Official Website at http://www.blizzardinline.com PIHA team Westminster Blizzard logo = founded = 2006 city = Denver, Colorado colors = Maroon, and White head coach = Doug Stueber owner = CJ Yoder general manager = Chris Dowd mascot = Blizzy 2007-2008 ROSTER 1. Luke Ward (D) 4. Scotty Bagwin (D) 8. Craig Crow (F) 9. Matt Turner (D) 10. Matt Olson (F) 13. Kyle Dowd (F) 16. Justin Drapal (D) 18. Nathan Seader (F) 21. Casey Druex (D) 35. Kevin turner (G) 71. Mike Quigley (F) 77. Jimmy Knowlton (F) 88. Chris Gill (G) 91. Chris Rea (D) 2007-2008 PLAYER STATS Num Name GP G A PTS PPG SHG GWG PIM 10 Olson, Matt 31 32 17 49 6 3 3 12 8 Crow, Craig 31 22 18 40 0 0 4 33 18 Seader, Nathan 31 13 27 40 3 1 4 14 9 Turner, Matt 31 15 17 32 2 0 1 10 91 Rea, Chris 29 10 22 32 3 0 1 2 21 Druex, Casey 29 7 21 28 2 0 1 56 16 Drapal, Justin 27 10 13 23 0 0 2 12 71 Quigley, Mike 30 7 8 15 1 1 0 14 77 Knowlton, Jimmy 21 2 11 13 0 1 1 10 4 Bagwin, Scotty 29 2 9 11 0 0 1 12 1 Ward, Luke 23 5 3 8 1 0 0 10 13 Dowd, Kyle 29 3 4 7 0 0 0 6 88 Gill, Christopher 27 0 1 1 0 0 0 0 35 Turner, Kevin 31 0 0 0 0 0 0 2 GOALTENDING Num Name GP MINS W L T SA GA SVS GAA SPCT SO 35 Turner, Kevin 27 664 17 10 0 535 80 455 2.89 0.850 2 88 Gill, Christopher 4 100 1 3 0 85 19 66 4.56 0.776 0 Minor League Affiliates: Stapleton Snowhawks Lowry Landslide Both Minor League Clubs play home games at Bladium Sports and Fitness Club in Denver. There will be some changes to the Blizzard this upcoming season. 2008-2009 changes: Pro / Minors/ladies/Masters Oct 15th will start the season, Mar 1st will end it. Finals will be held in St Louis at the end of April. Ladies Division - Women ages 14 Up are eligible to participate Masters Division - Adults 35 and older are eligible to participate. Game nights will be One Minor team game set, One Pro team game Set and either a Masters or a ladies Game Set . Minors will have three game nights without Pro Games. Rocky Mountain Division - Minor League all star Game The Top 2 Minor league team will be invited to attend the all new PIHA Minor League National Championship Series Tournament. To be held with the Pro Finals! In addition Ladies and Masters will also hold a National Championship series! Season tickets will go be $55.00 a ticket however season tickets will give you a $2.00 discount on all Away games. Denver based teams will host one tryout for Ladies and one for Masters, then we will have a draft party to celebrate and decide teams for our inaugural season. Check out Bladium at www.bladium.com Category:Professional Inline Hockey Association teams